End Game
by Silvereyes12
Summary: She came back, but they didn't forgive her. Establish JJ/Emily. ONESHOT. T for language.


**End Game**

**by: Silvereyes12**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds._

_A/N: This is W87, S12's friend. She told me to post this for her. Apparently, she wrote this right after Lauren, 6.18 and because she's currently not even in the States, she told me to tell you all she's sorry for not getting the H/P or M/P story up, or updating Take Three: Third Life._

_However, I do know she is due back on Wednesday and I believe she will be updating by this._

_Thanks, you guys!_

_~W87_

_Summary: She came back, but they never forgave her. JJ/Emily. ONESHOT._

**Location: Jennifer Jareau's home. Washington D.C.**

**Date and Time: November 19, 2013, 2:00PM**

Jennifer Jareau was not a woman to be messed with at the best of times.

An angry Jennifer Jareau was worse, and angry she was.

As she held the trembling brunette in her arms, _and it felt so good to hold Emily Prentiss again_, she seethed. Not at the woman, but at her old team.

_She squeezed the brunette's arm supportively as they waited outside the conference room, where the team was gathered, waiting for Hotch's go-ahead. She'd been cleared by DOD to introduce Emily Prentiss, _again,_ into the BAU, depending if the team wanted her back. She didn't have a good feeling about this._

_Her suspicions were founded. She watch the wrath build in Morgan, the helplessness and betrayal in Seaver and Reid, the pure emotion in Rossi and the unchecked anger in Penelope. She wasn't a profiler, but she knew in that second all respect and trust between Emily Prentiss and the Behavioral Analysis Unit was shattered._

_Wincing as she watched her lover absorb blow after blow, barb after barb, from the team. She watched as the blank mask dropped back over her lover's face, her posture rigidly straight._

"_You're alive? You could've told us! You could've trusted us!"_

"_How the hell could you do something like this to us? Just leave us like that? I don't get how you could do something so unbelievably cruel! We were," Prentiss winced, past tense not lost on her, "your team, your partners, your _friends_!"_

"_Did you think of anybody but yourself when you left? Did you not realize how incredibly selfish your actions were? We cried over you, we sacrificed part of ourselves for you!"_

"_We trusted you! We thought you were our friend! But", the dark man sneered, "we can say we really didn't know you."_

_JJ seethed as she watched, but the warning look from Emily told her to stay put._

_After the scathing remarks stopped, most from Morgan and Penelope, the brunette turned to Hotch and nodded, before walking out of the BAU, and the FBI. She didn't look back._

_The blonde didn't miss the tear tracks on her partner's face as she fled, and she was frozen in place, the sheer fury she felt, coursing through her veins, overtaking all her common sense._

_The next moments were a blur, but she definitely felt her fist connect with Morgan's face._

"_You son of a bitch!"_

_The whole team froze in the face of JJ's anger, including Morgan, who had a hand on his cheek._

"_She sacrificed _everything_ for you guys! Her life, her family, her identity! But no, you throw it back in her face, when all she did was work to protect you all," she all but shouted. "You didn't see how she reacted to your pain! She _knew _ she was causing it, and it hurt her so much, but did you care? For three months I had to force her to eat, to sleep, to do _anything_ but stare at the wall and remember your pain and her own."_

_Morgan interrupted, "Did you know of this, JJ?"_

_She ground out her next words, "Yes, I did. And hell, I really thought that you knew what the hell was going on. But you didn't, did you _Derek?_" The tone of voice used to say his name was mocking. _

"_She ran to protect you guys. She knew that so long as she was alive, Doyle would come after you to get to her. She ran of selfless reasons, not selfish reasons."_

_Her voiced dropped and lowered, "You didn't have to deal with what she went through."_

_She headed over to the door before she turned, her blue eyes cold and dark._

"_I hope all of you go to hell. Do _not_," her eyes narrowed even farther, "attempt to contact any of us."_

_With that, she stormed out, running after her partner._

Her own body trembling with repressed emotion, she held her lover closer, sending a mental warning.

_I am armed._


End file.
